


Duende

by bloodscout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•	duende  ||  [noun, Spanish loanword]  ||  the mysterious power of a work of art to deeply move a person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duende

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Nighthawks picture [here](http://imgc.allpostersimages.com/images/P-473-488-90/53/5360/P7DJG00Z/posters/edward-hopper-nighthawks-c-1942.jpg). It’s one of my favourites, too.

[ ](http://www.tumblr.com/photo/1280/tinylittlefanboy/20583390339/1/tumblr_m223opTadL1qdodv0)

**Duende**  


> ‘Do you know why I like humans, Sammy?’ Gabriel asked one morning over breakfast.
> 
> Sam grimaced, expecting it to be something embarrassing or obscene that would serve as ammunition for Dean’s future mockery. ‘What?’
> 
> Gabriel grinned, which was _never_ a good sign.
> 
> ‘Art. I like art. Doesn’t happen in heaven.’ And, okay, unsuspected much?
> 
> Before Sam had time to protest, Gabriel had zapped him in the middle of an art gallery.
> 
> Sam spun around a little, white walls making the bright coloured paintings stand out even more. Then something caught his eye and he stepped closer.
> 
> ‘Wait, Nighthawks? Is this…?’
> 
> ‘The Art Institute of Chicago? Yup.’ Gabriel materialised a jacket and handed it to Sam. ‘Hello, Ferris.’


End file.
